Ephemeral Love of Crimson Roses: Bizzare Fall
by Lunar Maria
Summary: Semua orang dihubungkan oleh benang merah bernama takdir. Tidak ada satu pun dari mereka yang keberatan bila memiliki hati seseorang yang mereka cintai berarti harus menunggu hingga 1000 tahun lamanya. Karena takdir itu bak sebuah muara, cepat atau lambat kelak pasti bertemu juga./AkatsukixRuka/KanamexRuka/


❝What is gone means what will come back.❞

.

.

.

Cochem, Jerman Barat. Pukul 6 pagi.

Ini adalah pagi pertamaku di musim gugur di Cochem, sebuah kota tua yang berdiri di dekat sungai berbentuk kurva diantara Eifel dan Hunsrück sejak kepindahanku kemari di awal musim semi. Entah kenapa tapi ku temukan diriku tidak sabar untuk segera membuka jendela berdaun dua di dinding bercat abu-abu kamar flatku. Suara derek dari kesibukan penduduk lokal di sekitar pelabuhan samar terdengar saat kedua mataku telah terbebas dari rasa kantuk. Hal pertama yang ku rasakan saat kedua telapak kakiku menyentuh ubin kamar adalah sentruman halus dari hawa dingin yang mengendap semalaman di dasar kamarku, namun hal itu tak mengurungkan niatku untuk menghirup udara pagi di hari pertama datangnya musim gugur.

Selimut tebal telah ku sibakkan dengan sembarang dan kini teronggok tak berdosa di celah yang tercipta di antara tempat tidur dan dinding kamar. Sama sekali tak mendapat perhatianku. Bangkit dari kasur, aku menemukan diriku _topless_ seperti biasa. Hanya sebuah celana panjang berbahan katun yang melekat di tubuh tinggi jangkungku. Sambil menyisir rambut merah bataku ke belakang, aku berjalan mendekati jendela. Aneh tapi aku berdebar seperti seorang remaja yang hendak mengutarakan perasaan pada teman sekelasnya, seorang gadis cantik yang duduk di dekat jendela. Kedua tanganku terulur, satu membuka pengait kunci jendela sedangkan satu tanganku yang lain mendorong daun jendelanya.

Apa yang menyambutku di balik daun jendela adalah desiran angin berhawa dingin yang berasal dari sungai dan perbukitan di seberang flatku, dan apa yang berhasil ditangkap oleh kedua bola mata jingga keemasan milikku adalah hamparan perbukitan berwarna semarak. Dedaunan dari pohon-pohon yang tumbuh di perbukitan telah sempurna bermetamorfose. Daun-daun berwarna kuning, merah dan coklat rapat saling mengisi dan membentuk gradasi tak berurutan namun menyuguhkan pemandangan indah yang memanjakan mata.

Hatiku mencelos dengan perutku yang kosong mendadak terasa sedang dilambungkan isinya. Sesuatu yang tak kasat mata menyeruak naik dari dalam relung dadaku, seolah saling desak ingin membebaskan diri. Ku pejamkan kedua mataku lalu ku hirup udara pagi itu dalam-dalam lalu ku hela keluar bersamaan dengan semua beban yang seolah tengah menghimpit paru-paruku.

 _Kebebasan..._

Kata itulah yang pertama melintas di dalam pikiranku yang tak lagi berkabut akibat mimpi yang ku alami semalam. Satu dua hirupan ku hela lalu kembali ku buka kedua mataku untuk menikmati pagi yang tenang di kota kecil yang berpenduduk hanya sekitar 4.929 jiwa saja.

Kepindahanku kemari bukan tanpa alasan. Aku telah menyelesaikan studi kedokteranku 3 tahun lalu dan setelahnya aku mendapatkan tawaran untuk berdinas di kota ini sebagai bentuk dedikasi dari seorang pelayan masyarakat bergelar Dokter. Awalnya tak mudah bagiku untuk memutuskan karena Ayahku juga hendak menyerahkan satu dari manisfestasi bisnisnya, yaitu sebuah rumah sakit internasional di Berlin sebagai bagian dari tanggung jawabku. Tapi tidak, kurasa aku butuh sedikit pengalaman dan memutuskan untuk menerima tawaran dinas di kota ini dirasa bukanlah ide yang buruk.

 _Dan itu bukan satu-satunya yang menjadi alasan..._

Karena aku sendiri memang harus pergi dari Jepang. Seseorang yang masih menetap disana membutuhkan waktu untuk berpikir dan menenangkan diri, sedangkan yang bisa aku lakukan hanyalah memberi keleluasaan tersebut. Aku tak pernah ingin memaksakan keadaan karena apa yang ku rasakan bukanlah sebuah keterpaksaan. Perasaan yang ku rasakan ini murni lahir dan tumbuh seiring waktu berjalan.

 _Waktu yang ku habiskan bersamanya dan itu tidak singkat._

Sedang kedua bola mata jingga keemasanku masih menyapu pemandangan indah di depan sana, pikiranku telah jauh berkelana melintasi samudra dan benua, kembali ke sebuah prefektur di Jepang. Akita.

Apa kabar dia? Apa yang sedang dilakukannya pagi ini? Oh, ku tebak dia sedang bersiap menuju halaman belakang rumah pamannya dimana dia menanam beratus-ratus mawar beraneka warna dan arti disana, lengkap dengan tudung rambut yang menutupi puncak kepalanya, sarung tangan berkebun juga sebuah gunting ranting dan garpu rumput. Pohon sakura dan mahoni disana pasti sudah meranggas.

Masih dapat ku bayangkan dengan jelas sosok itu adalah seorang wanita muda berkulit pucat dengan rambut coklat berombak yang panjang hingga pinggulnya. Wajahnya cantik, teramat cantik dengan sepasang bola mata sewarna kopi, begitu dalam dengan riak yang tenang. Tatapan yang selalu ku terima adalah sebuah tatapan _gloomy_ yang dingin bila saja alisnya tak ikut bermain, sedikit memberikan warna pada wajah porselen wanita muda itu berupa ekspresi-ekspresi impulsif yang jarang sekali ditunjukkan.

 _Dan ku temukan diriku begitu menyukai semua kombinasi yang terdapat pada diri wanita itu..._

Souen Ruka adalah nama yang selalu ku sebut saat pagi menjelang dan malam menjemput diriku untuk beristirahat setelah seharian bertugas di rumah sakit lokal kota ini.

Nama itu sangat cantik dan sempurna merefleksikan keanggunan wanita itu. Dari Ruka, _Ru_ berarti Lapis Lazuli dan _Ka_ yang berarti indah dan cantik. Sedang dari Souen yang juga adalah nama keluarganya, dimana _Sou_ berarti 'early' yang juga berarti 'strong fragrance' atau keharuman yang kuat, sedangkan _En_ sendiri berarti taman.

Lagi, kombinasi itu seolah memang diciptakan Sang Pencipta untuknya. Yang tergambar disana memang begitulah adanya. Ruka, wanita cantik dan elegan yang ku cintai. Cinta pertamaku.

Walaupun kenyataan yang terjadi membuatku tak begitu punya banyak ruang dan kesempatan untuk selalu bersamanya. Tak perlu membutuhkan banyak usaha untuk dapat mengetahui isi hati dan pikiran Ruka karena ku temukan diriku sendiri dapat dengan mudah mengetahuinya.

 _Ruka memiliki seseorang yang dia cinta dan itu bukan diriku._

Tak jarang ku rasakan dada ini bergemuruh dengan rasa tak nyaman yang begitu saja hadir saat ku sadari tatapan kagum Ruka bukan tertuju padaku ataupun senyum hangat yang cerah -yang sangat jarang Ruka tampilkan- juga bukan dialamatkan untukku melainkan untuk seseorang yang dia cinta. Ya, itu menyakitkan dan yang bisa ku lakukan hanyalah diam, bersandar pada dinding atau pohon dengan kedua lenganku terlipat di depan dada, ku pejamkan mata dan berharap perasaan ganjil ini segera hilang.

 _"Itu berarti kau sedang cemburu."_

Pernah sekali Hanabusa berkomentar dan aku tak terlalu ingin menanggapinya karena hal itu hanya akan memancing sepupu dekatku itu untuk bertanya lebih banyak dan aku tak terlalu pandai dalam mengutarakan perasaan.

Aku bukanlah seorang yang romantis. Aku termasuk laki-laki pendiam bahkan sejak aku kecil. Aku lebih suka mengamati sekitarku, mencerna apa yang terjadi lalu bertindak seperlunya bila dibutuhkan.

Dan aku sadar betul bila kedua bola mata jingga keemasanku tidak pernah lepas dari figur indah Ruka. Perasaan ingin melindungi wanita itu terasa semakin kuat. Seolah tumbuh dan tak jarang aku menemukan diriku sesak sendiri saat perasaan itu tak terungkap dan terpaksa ku telan kembali.

Namun dua tahun belakangan ini, saat aku masih rutin berkunjung ke Akita untuk menemuinya, ku dapati sepasang bola mata sewarna kopi milik wanita itu begitu redup. Sendu seolah kehilangan daya untuk menyerap cahaya dan warna yang ada di sekelilingnya. Wajah halus dan cantik bak porselen Cina milik Ruka tampak kuyu, ditambah lagi dengan warna kulitnya yang memang pucat. Ruka juga tampak begitu kurus, mungkin dia baru saja kehilangan 5-7 kilo berat tubuhnya, membuat tubuh ramping Ruka terlihat begitu kecil. Rambut coklat berombaknya yang biasanya selalu tampak segar dan berliuk indah kini tampak kusam seperti sebuah mahkota yang kehilangan sinar kejayaannya.

Melihat itu semua bukannya tidak berdampak apa-apa bagiku. Serasa sedang dihujam sebuah tombak bermata trisula, ku remat dadaku sendiri saat aku menatap pemandangan itu dan Ruka hanya melirikku. Acuh. Bahkan lebih dingin dari diri wanita itu seperti biasanya dan saat kedua tanganku terulur meraihnya, menariknya ke dalam pelukan, ku rasakan seperti aku yang tengah merengkuh sesuatu yang begitu rapuh dan bila sedikit saja ku ketatkan pelukanku, maka Ruka akan hancur menjadi butiran pasir.

Di dalam pelukanku, Ruka menangis. Isaknya pecah tanpa suara dan itu bahkan terdengar seperti melodi penyayat hati yang parau. Terputus namun tetap mengalun. Dengan susah payah Ruka membuka suara di sela isakannya.

 _"...K-Kaname... dia..."_

Kecelakaan lalu lintas baru saja merenggut nyawa pria yang disukai wanita itu sejak mereka bersama sebagai teman sepermainan di masa kecil mereka.

Ku dapati diriku terbelalak dengan tubuh menegang. Kedua bola mata jingga keemasanku melebar hingga titik maksimal saat aku mendengar nama itu disebut.

Nama dari pria yang Ruka cintai sejak kecil, Kuran Kaname dan aku sama sekali tak bahagia mendengarnya. Tak terbersit sedikit pun di benakku untk berpikir mungkin ini adalah kesempatanku untuk memiliki Ruka seutuhnya dan menggantikan posisi Kaname di hatinya. Tidak, aku tidak ingin memaksakan kebahagiaan pada Ruka bila wanita itu sendiri belum sanggup untuk membuka pintu hatinya bagi kebahagiaan baru yang akan datang.

Malam itu ku habiskan bersamanya, meringkuk di atas pembaringan yang dipenuhi oleh wangi tubuh Ruka dengan wanita itu di dalam rengkuhanku. Setidaknya dapat ku bagi kehangatan tubuhku padanya ataupun tempat bersandar bila ku dapati Ruka kembali terisak dengan tubuh kurusnya yang berguncang hebat tiap kali wanita itu terkenang akan sosok pria yang dia cinta.

 _"Sudah kau pastikan tidak ada lagi yang tertinggal, Akatsuki?"_

Suara halus dan feminim Ruka begitu dalam masuk ke dalam indra pendengaranku, saat itu aku sedang membuka tas ranselku dan mengerluarkan sebuah amplop putih berisi tiket pesawat menuju Berlin dan aku hanya tersenyum tipis menanggapinya, _"Ruka, kau sendiri yang ngotot ingin membantuku berkemas."_

 _"Maaf, tapi aku masih disini dan jangan lupakan fakta bahwa aku juga memiliki andil dalam acara 'berkemas'mu."_

Sela Hanabusa tak mau kalah dengan kedua tangan terlipat di depan dada. Kedua alisnya saling bertautan namun dengan sepasang iris _sapphire_ yang bersinar jahil. Aku hanya terkekeh pendek tanpa suara dan ingin rasanya membalas sepupuku itu dengan godaan tapi sebaiknya tidak usah. Aku tak ingin mengambil resiko bila Hanabusa merajuk dan akulah yang akan habis diomeli oleh ibuku.

Pengumuman soal keberangkatanku terdengar melaui pengeras suara. Saatnya berangkat. Aku bergumam dalam hati dan dengan senyuman ringan, ku beralih menatap Ruka dan Hanabusa. Sepupuku itu langsung memberiku rangkulan ringan dan bro-fist. Sedang Ruka hanya mengangguk dengan sebelah tangan melambai singkat. Ingin rasanya ku peluk seerat mungkin dan ku hela wangi rambutnya dalam-dalam namun sekali lagi, aku tak ingin memaksakan perasaan ini jadi aku hanya mengulurkan tanganku dan menepuk kepala Ruka dengan lembut, _"Baiklah, jaga diri kalian."_ pesanku pada keduanya lalu aku berbalik menuju _entrance_.

Ku tekatkan untuk tidak menoleh ke belakang karena aku sudah berjanji pada diriku sendiri untuk meninggalkan Ruka walau hanya sementara waktu dan memberikan wanita itu cukup ruang. Ruka membutuhkan semua itu untuk menyembuhkan hatinya dan aku sama sekali tak keberatan untuk menunggu karena ku yakin, cinta sejati tidak akan lari meninggalkan takdirnya sendiri.

Suara gaduh yang berasal dari pintu kamarku membawa pikiranku kembali ke Cochem yang ternyata adalah sebuah suara ketukan yang selalu ku dengar setiap pagi. Seperti alarm dan selanjutnya akan terdengar suara melengkin milik seorang wanita.

"Dokter Cain, ku sarankan kau untuk segera menghampiri meja dan habiskan sarapanmu. Kau tidak ingin terlambat datang ke seminar Profesor Oliver bukan?"

Satu-satunya orang di flat ini yang memanggilku dengan nama dinas hanyalah Nyonya Dyen, pemilik flat yang merangkap sebagai asisten rumah tangga yang begitu cerewet namun aku sama sekali tidak keberatan karena Nyonya Dyen memiliki sedikit kemiripan dengan ibuku. Maksudku, omelan mereka. Aku hanya menatap pintu sejenak, tidak menyahut selain menyurukkan sebelah tanganku ke dalam saku celana tidur katunku dan menunggu bila Nyonya Dyen mulai mengetuk-ngetuk pintu kamarku dengan gagang sapu.

Dan hal itu benar-benar terjadi. Aku hanya menyunggingkan senyuman tipis setelah kekehan pendek tanpa suara. Sekali lagi ku alihkan pandanganku ke luar jendela. Kedua bola mata jingga keemasanku kini menatap lurus-lurus pada sebuah bangunan terbuat dari batu yang dikenal dengan nama Kastil Reichsburg. Kastil itu terletak pada batu tinggi yang terjal di atas kota sehingga mendominasi pemandangan. Banyaknya menara-menara yang tidak mencolok, benteng dan oriel memberikan kesan sebuah kastil dongeng yang khas. Hal ini terutama karena Kastil Reichsburg termasuk salah satu dari beberapa istana di Jerman yang dibangun kembali dalam gaya aslinya setelah kehancuran total. Setelah puas dan juga tak ingin membuat lengkingan suara Nyonya Dyen mengalihkan perhatian warga satu kota, dengan segera aku berjalan menuju pintu kamarku lalu membukanya. Senyuman tipisku masih tersungging dan sengan santai ku tatap balik mata bulat besar Nyonya Dyen yang tengah melotot seperti ikan mas koki, " _Guten Morgen, Frau_ Dyen." sapaku dengan nada ringan dan dapat tercium aroma manis dan harumnya kopi. Sepertinya aku mempunyai _muesli_ sebagai sarapanku pagi ini.

-end-


End file.
